1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a secondary battery, an electrode assembly is fixed to and housed within a case by an uncoated portion which is fixed to a current collector. In order to improve reliability, a secondary battery generally includes a current collector which is constructed to tightly fix the electrode assembly to restrict its movement even when subjected to external impacts.